Reduction of tailpipe emissions is a constant goal in the automotive industry. As the standards for emissions continue to decrease, technologies must continually improve to meet the standards. Fleet average non-methane organic gas (NMOG) hydrocarbons and oxides of nitrogen (NOx) tailpipe emissions based on the 2015 model year standards need to be reduced by 70% to meet new LEV-III SULEV30 (Super Ultra-Low Emission Vehicle) level by the 2025 model year. Of these two regulated pollutants, Hydrocarbon (HC) cold start emissions emitted in the first 60 seconds after cold (70° F.) engine start may make up about 90% of the total federal drive cycle (e.g., FTP-75 or US06) NMOG emissions. Therefore, cold start HC is one challenge for emission reduction and many efforts have been focused on this area. The traditional approaches to reducing cold start HC emissions include developing catalysts that can warm up quickly and light-off at lower temperatures and optimizing engine cold start conditions to deliver heat to the catalyst as quickly as possible. However, even with very fast catalyst light-off, there are generally at least tens of seconds during cold start when the catalyst is not warm enough to convert any HC species. For the SULEV30 level emission standard, this amount of HC is important and may require additional development.